Portable power tools, in particular battery-powered power tools, in which a center axis of a tool holding unit extends through an upper housing, wherein a downwardly protruding handle is fastened to the upper housing, are already known. An actuating element for switching the battery-powered power tool on and off is fastened to the handle.